His Master, His Man
by Kalira69
Summary: Soma barges in where he shouldn't yet again, and Ciel is obliged to explain a few facts of life to the naïve prince.


This was first drafted in March of 2013, as part of a song challenge (this one was inspired by I Feel For You, Kylie Minogue), and was then somewhat forgotten until recently.

* * *

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath as Sebastian finally pulled away from his neck, which ached and tingled from the scrapes of careful fangs and the fierce attention of Sebastian's mouth. It was also _far_ too soon for either of them to be ready for him to _stop_.

Ciel frowned. "What-" he broke off abruptly as he heard a low-pitched cry - surprise or concern, Ciel couldn't tell - from across the room, the other doorway. He closed his eyes in frustration and allowed his head to thump into the door Sebastian had pressed him against, his hands still clasping Sebastian's coat even as he identified the voice. "Soma."

"Indeed." Sebastian said, his own silky voice low and displeased.

It made Ciel's lips quirk. Then the other, far more exuberant voice came again, with a dull shriek this time, and Ciel's amusement faded quickly. Agni said something, hurried and low, and then pulled his master away, the door closing in their wake. Soma was still yelping, though he was now somewhat muffled.

"If I ordered you to kill him. . ."

Sebastian's lips tilted; not a smile, but not quite anything else, either. "Ah, but you do not wish for me to kill him, Master, do you?" he inquired. Then he slanted a brow. "If that is your wish, you have only to command me, and it shall be done, of course." he promised with a slow, rich curve of his lips.

Ciel was very, very tempted. He grit his teeth. "No." he said, then sighed.

"As you wish, Master." Sebastian said, stepping back as Ciel released his coat, and deftly retying Ciel's ascot. "I believe you may need to . . . calm the Prince. And perhaps offer some," he paused archly, "elucidation to whatever facts he has already gathered."

"Of course." Ciel said, covering his face with his hand.

"Shall I ease you first?" Sebastian inquired, one long-fingered hand cupping Ciel's cock through his clothes. He shifted as though to kneel.

"No!" Ciel snapped, and Sebastian inclined his head obediently, releasing Ciel and stepping back again, further this time. "I wanted _you_ ," Ciel said petulantly, "I won't be satisfied by-"

"Ciel, _my friend_!" Soma's voice was brash and loud and irritating as ever, even from the other side of the door.

Perhaps a little _more_ irritating than usual, Ciel decided, as the shouting continued.

He stepped away from the door, and Sebastian - perfectly composed, of course - opened it for him to step through. Ciel felt a quick tug at the back of his head - Sebastian securing his eye patch more firmly, no doubt - as he passed through to confront Soma.

The ensuing conversation was one of the least pleasant he had ever been obliged to endure with Soma, even with Agni's - incredibly unhelpful - attempts to provide assistance and clarification.

Sebastian, the irritating creature, remained silent and only presented them both with tea, his crimson eyes gleaming with amusement.

Part of Ciel wished he could be surprised. He glared. Sebastian smiled, tiny and polite, and offered him more tea. Ciel accepted it because even if it wasn't one of his favoured blends, he needed _something_ to get through the rest of this conversation.

Finally Soma either seemed to at least understand well enough to stop wailing or asking questions - or simply to have become so very confused that he didn't know how to ask anything further. Either way, he retired quietly at last, the ever-attentive Agni on his heels. Ciel arched an eyebrow at them, then rose from his chair and proceeded up the stairs to the master suite.

He made it without interruption, and if it hadn't been so undignified, Ciel might have given in to his relief and slumped against the door as it clicked shut behind him.

"Shall I prepare a bath, Master?" Sebastian inquired, pouring more tea - this one was a rich, but simple, assam, a far cry from the spiced, complex chai he had served downstairs over an hour ago. It was also, as was only fit to expect of Sebastian for his Master, precisely the tea which would suit Ciel's pleasure just now, he knew. He neatened the spoon alongside the cup and saucer.

Ciel sighed through his nose. "He is twenty-two, surely he could not have honestly been so sheltered?" he asked of the air. "No. Perhaps later."

Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement and ushered Ciel towards the small table where his tea waited.

Ciel snorted and took a sip from the delicate cup without taking a seat. His lips curled upwards, perhaps despite himself, as he savoured the tea.

"To your liking, Master?" Sebastian asked unnecessarily, his expression neutral.

"You may continue." Ciel said, over his shoulder, replacing the cup on the table. "The tea is, as always, more than satisfactory, Sebastian." he added dismissively.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian murmured, and a moment later had Ciel's waistcoat and shirt open, gloved fingers sliding over Ciel's bare chest.

"Perhaps it was not necessary to educate him so . . . plainly?" Sebastian murmured, quirking an eyebrow as Ciel slid out of the clothing, then dropping to his knees to remove his Master's shoes and stockings.

Ciel huffed. "He interrupted me. He's lucky he got any _education_ at all." he said shortly.

"You wish to continue, then." Sebastian said with a slow smile.

Ciel smiled, a sharp-edged, biting little smile that always made Sebastian want to bite _at_ it. "Of _course_." he snapped. "I haven't had what I _want_ yet."

"Of course, Master." Sebastian purred, just as Ciel's last article of clothing fell away into his hands. He rose to his feet.

Ciel tilted his head imperiously. "I want _this_." he said, not quite in the tone of an order, even had it been directed to someone other than Sebastian, and squeezed Sebastian harshly through his trousers.

Sebastian's lashes fluttered as a silent moan built in his throat, and Ciel's sharp-edged smile broadened into a predatory grin.

Sebastian was quite pleased with his young Master, really.

"As you wish, Master." he said, his voice a smoothly purring shadow of his desire. He stripped himself neatly and efficiently, then followed Ciel's path towards the bed, catching his Master up in his arms and spreading him out on the bed in one smooth movement.

Ciel met his eyes demandingly, nails biting into the nape of Sebastian's neck as Ciel pulled, stretched out beneath him. Trapped there, but free as no one else could be beneath Sebastian's hands.

So vulnerable and so very, very demanding. Wanting him so fiercely.

Sebastian stripped off his gloves and smiled wickedly, his fangs peeking out against his lower lip as he let himself go.

Just a little.

Just a taste.

For his Master. His Ciel.


End file.
